


Glitz, Glamour, Groundhogs

by Biweatherman



Category: Groundhog Day - Minchin/Rubin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ryerson family, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biweatherman/pseuds/Biweatherman
Summary: Phil's life is filled with excitement, alcohol and women. This all changes when a rival gang invades the speakeasy and he is forced to flee along with his rookie partner, a snarky bartender and a beautiful flapper





	Glitz, Glamour, Groundhogs

Phil raced through streets of Pittsburgh, vaguely regretting his decision to try and barter over the price. An innocent request to pay a bit less than the going rate had led to a quickly escalated argument, probably not helped by Phil shooting one of the suppliers, grabbing the alcohol and running, his new partner berating him as she followed behind. 

“Phil! What the hell were you thinking. The extra dollar worth severing ties with a supplier we’ve been working with for years, if we even live long enough to worry about that. What point were you trying to prove?”

“Lecture me later, for now keep your voice the hell down or do you want them to know where we are. Of course they’d make me do runs with a rookie, thought they’d agreed I worked best alone.” 

“Everyone just thought you were so much of an asshole they didn’t want to work with you, I got the short straw.”

Phil didn’t dignify that with a reply instead ducking into an alleyway, entering a barbers shop. He nodded a quick greeting to the barber before descending the stairs at the back of the shop that led into the speakeasy which was located in the large storage area shared by all the shops on the block. 

“See, we got through that just fine and without having to pay for the moonshine. Next time watch and learn instead of lecturing me. I think I know what I’m doing slightly better than you.” 

With that they parted ways and Phil went to hand the alcohol over to Larry the bartender. 

Piano music and the sound of laughter filled the club and Phil leant against the wall of the booth, scotch in hand, watching several very good looking girls dancing in front of him. His new partner walked towards him and he nodded his head in greeting hoping she’d leave him alone, she was bossy and they’d only been smuggling together one day and she’d already lectured him against taking unnecessary risks. He didn’t want her ruining his fun in the evening as well. Unfortunately she continued to approach, obviously taking his greeting as an invitation. Still, if she was approaching then he might as well try and use the situation to his advantage, she was attractive and he was handsome and well-respected at his job, maybe this evening would have a good ending after all. 

“What do you want?” Phil said, standing up and going over to Larry to get another scotch for himself. 

“Do you really drink that stuff Phil? You’re going to go blind”

“Really Rhoda-”

“It’s Rita”

“Rita, Rhoda, Rhonda. A bootlegger who doesn’t drink walks into a speakeasy, if only I could think of the end to that joke. Well if you don’t drink then you can’t be having much fun in this bar, how about we leave this place, my apartments only a block away?”

“Phil! We just met and we’re partners, can we keep it professional?” Phil nodded and walked away from the bar, moving from where he had been sitting towards a group of flappers. 

“Phil, where are you going? We can just sit and chat, get to know each other as friends”

“What’s the point” 

Phil was saved from Rita's retort when three of the entrances were pushed open by hoards of men with guns. At first Phil was sure it was the feds, which would’ve been bad but at least he had enough money on him to try and bribe his way free, but when they opened fire at the command of a gruff familiar voice Phils heart sank as he instinctively dove to the ground searching for cover. It was Charles Hogg, leader of the rival gang. 

This was bad, this was really bad. Memories flooded his mind and he clenched his fists so tight it hurt, his nails digging into the flesh of his palms, trying to clear his head, trying to ignore voices in his head of men long dead calling out to him. He couldn’t go back there, not now, he had to survive. He felt a hand grab his and panicked before realising it was Rita. 

“We have to get out of here. You’ve been here longer than me, there has to be a secure exit” She said, barely keeping the panic out of her voice. 

“Stairs in the storeroom behind the bar.” Phil said, falling into his old persona of a soldier, pushing his emotions and memories to the recesses of his mind, now was not the time. When they were safe, whenever that would be, that was when he could feel, for know he just had to get them out of here. 

They rushed towards the bar, Phil pushing forward, almost not noticing when Rita grabbed the hand of an incredibly beautiful dancer, pulling her with them.  
Larry was crouched behind the bar and any questions Phil had about why he hadn’t escaped were answered by just one look in his eyes. He was back in the trenches too. Phil didn’t know what prompted him to help Larry, they’d never been proper friends and the smaller the group the easier to escape but a part of him urged him to help. He’d lost so many people back in France, leaving someone who’d also fought in the war behind seemed to be spitting at the memories of his friends. 

“Larry. Come on, get a move on. We’re leaving” Phil said, pulling Larry up and along with them, into the storage room, up the stairs and into the pantry of a kitchen. Phil ran out a side door, not bothering to see if the group was following. 

“I know a guy who lives outside the city, lives in the middle of nowhere, tiny town no one would go voluntarily. Perfect place to hide, he’ll let us stay with him, so meet me at the train station in a half hour if you want to come. Hey, aren’t you happy you pulled the short straw now?”

“Yes, Phil, you’re my hero. Now if we can finish the ego stroking without gangs chasing after us I’d be incredibly grateful.” Rita replied

As Phil sat on the train he counted the money he had on him, calculating he had enough left for maybe a week of food and shelter after he’d had to spend a lot on the train tickets, he just hoped Ned did let them stay, they hadn’t talked since they were sixteen. Still Phil had high hopes, Ned had always been kind and generous, even if they couldn’t stay for as long as they needed to stay out of Pittsburgh he would hopefully allow them to stay long enough their money would stretch them the rest of the time, though Phil wasn’t really sure how long they would need to stay out of town. Knowing Charles’s reputation it would probably end up being forever, he’d already taken complete control of New York and Staten Island before setting up business in Pittsburgh. More likely they’d all have to find new ways of making money, which would be unfortunate as Phil didn’t really have that many skills applicable to other jobs. He could always go into the pictures, he was probably good looking enough and it didn’t seem that hard, so that was always an option he mused as the train pulled into the station at the small town of Punxsutawney. 

They encountered a young couple on the road, Freddie and Debbie, Phil remembered, who had been happy to give them directions to Ned Ryerson's house. They approached the house, which was fairly large but not grand and they could already hear the sounds of children playing. Phil checked how he looked, not really sure how happy Ned would be to receive five guests unannounced and wanting to appear as non-threatening and normal as possible. Nancy stood out the most, still wearing her flappers dress but there wasn’t really much they could do about that, Rita stood out too wearing trousers which wouldn’t have been a problem in the city but in the tiny town Phil was scared she’d bring unwanted attention, the entire reason they’d be stuck in this hellhole was to stay under the radar. He looked down at himself and noticed blood on his right-hand cuff, a quick check assured him it wasn’t his but he didn’t know where it had come from or whose it had been. With slightly shaking hands he rolled up his sleeves, the brown stain being shifted out of view. The knot of his tie had been tugged into a mess by his nervous hands to he pulled it off, slipping it into his trouser pocket. As he did so he subtly made sure the slight bulge the pistol tucked into his waistband made was unnoticeable. Larry was the only one who looked close to an ordinary visitor, though that didn’t stop him nervously adjusting his suspenders. Well, there was nothing they could do now Phil thought to himself as he plastered on a winning smile and knocked on the door. 

The door was opened by a man the same age as Phil, who greeted them with a smile seemingly unperturbed by their appearance on his doorstep. 

“Ned Ryerson? I’m-”

“Phil Connors, from Ohio.” 

“Yeah, sorry to show up unannounced, but we ran into a bit of trouble at work and needed a place to stay. We should be on the move in a week” Phil said shaking Neds hand with a confidence he didn’t feel. 

“Stay as long as you like, ah, Mary” He said turning to kiss a fairly attractive woman on the cheek “This is my old friend Phil and his uh- friends, Phil this is my wife Mary” 

“Nice to meet you. Right, I should probably introduce my colleagues” He said going round the group, before being let into the house. 

They were sitting at the kitchen table as Mary and various children rushed around them making dinner. They’d offered to help out, well everyone except Phil had offered, but they’d been reassured it was no problem and told to just sit. 

“How did you all become friends with Phil?” Ned asked not realising his innocent question had sent them all into a panic, having not discussed their cover story and being unsure as to whether or not Ned would be happy to find out he was harbouring four criminals and, knowing Charles’s links to the police, if Charles did know who they were and that they’d escape it was highly likely the police did too so they were running both from a rival gang leader and the feds. 

Phil decided to break the silence before it became too noticeable  
“We’re not really friends. Colleagues, prohibition officers. We were undercover, got close to busting a ring out in Pittsburgh when they found out we're the feds. So here we are hiding out until this all blows over, or until we outstay our welcome” Phil said praying Ned didn’t ask for identification and adamantly ignoring the looks of the others which ranged from admiration, to outrage. 

“You’re a cop? Can I see your badge?” One of the younger kids asked excitedly

“Uh, I don’t actually have it on me, being undercover and all that, sorry kid” Phil said, hoping the didn’t see through his excuse that even he had to admit was laughably weak. Luckily he was talking to a seven year old and his mother stepped in telling them to leave the guest alone.

Phil didn’t receive any further consequences for his actions until Rita pulled him into the backyard a few hours later, while everyone else was getting ready to sleep. 

“Really, Phil? Prohibition officers undercover? You always manage to surprise me”

“With my brilliance, yes I know even for me that lie was a stroke of genius”

“You know what I mean”

“Oh, sorry, Rita. Should I have just said that hey, you’re harbouring four criminals who, along with hiding from the feds are also hiding from an incredibly violent gang leader and we’ve put not only you but your family including your five kids in danger” 

“Exactly, he’s in danger. You should’ve warned him slightly, or at least not have made him put his guard completely down.”

“I made it clear we were in danger, I implied a gang was looking for us. Anyway, is he really in danger? Stop acting like you’re better than me, calm down and have a drink” Phil said, patting at his shirt before remembering he didn’t have his jacket. “Damn, lost my hip flask with my jacket. Point still stands, loosen up and stop acting like you’re better than me. We’re both smugglers, we both break the law so I’d like it if you didn’t try and take the moral high ground with me, Rita.”

“There’s not really that many other jobs for someone like me, Phil Connors. Not ones that value me and not my looks. I did this out of necessity, you had all the choices, the world at your feet, you probably could’ve helped people, Phil. You chose to be a criminal, that’s what makes us different” 

The next few days trudged on and Phil was going to go mad. This life was so boring compared to his old one, instead of racing through the city and spending evenings drinking and dancing Phil spent the day doing odd jobs around the house and the evening sleeping. He was really missing his hip-flask. He still couldn’t believe he’d let his jacket on the train, it wasn’t like there was anything important in it except his hip-flask, mostly old receipts, the train tickets had probably ended up there and old notes to self, but the loss of his last remaining alcohol was enough of a blow. 

After their argument Rita and Phil were still on speaking terms, it was hard not to be when they were cooped up together in a town where they didn’t really know anyone else, but there was a distinct coldness between them and Larry and Nancy were following Rita’s lead. Phil didn’t know why this annoyed them, it wasn’t like he’d been friends with any of them and he’d never let other people's reaction to his actions get to him before. He assumed it just stung that after he had managed to get them shelter they responded by freezing him out. He responded by spending as much time as possible away from them, spending time walking around the town wishing to be back in Pittsburgh. 

Back at the Ryerson house the others were fitting in more easily, and it was during a comfortable, ordinary afternoon that their world was shattered. Phil for once was in the house, at the kitchen table talking to Ned, wishing he was anyone but there but the others cold shoulder had been getting to him and he assumed showing at least the base level of politeness would help get them back on his side. Larry was out, watching the kids as they played out by the lake and Nancy, Rita and Mary were preparing dinner.

“You know you really don’t have to help, I can get Jamie to do it when he gets back” Mary said as Nancy continued chopping vegetables. 

“It’s no problem. You know, this was the sort of life I thought I was going to lead, few kids, loving husband living in a small town. That was how it was going to be.”

Nancy paused but Mary knew she had more to say and that she needed to say it.  
“What happened?”

“I was actually engaged to a guy, I thought he was the one. But, well other guys in my town weren’t too happy, thought i should be marrying them instead, they’d often corner me demand answers as to why I didn’t accept their proposals. Henry, well he saw them and got jealous, probably assumed something else was going on, called off the engagement. I was disgraced.”

“Oh, Nancy. I am so sorry”

“I- it wasn’t too bad, I ended up in the city and it’s alright. I guess, it just would’ve been nice to live like this, have someone who actually cared about me. Sorry, you probably didn’t want to hear my entire life story” 

“Don’t apologise, Nancy. If you said it it needed to be said, that’s what I think. I know you got a job and a life in the city, but if you want to stay here instead we wouldn’t mind. You're a joy to have, if this is the life you want, its here” 

Nancy was still thinking of a way to reply to that offer when the door was flung open and the sheriff burst in, surrounded by men in suits. Phil sat there in stunned silence until the sound of a gunshot cut through the silence and spurred him into action. He leapt up automatically reaching for the gun he still kept at his waist, shouting at Ned, Nancy and Rita to run and trying not to look at the bleeding body of Mary, lying on the floor. 

He couldn’t get distracted. It was his fault this had happened and he had to buy the others time to leave, he had to do what he couldn’t do before. He had to be brave. He levelled his gun, firing off two shots, one hitting it’s mark in the middle of the skull, the other only clipping an arm, but before he could fully round out his glorious last stand in a hail of bullets Rita grabbed him and forced him outside. 

Phil rushed outside and saw that Ned and Nancy hadn’t gotten far, Ned had collapsed at the end of the yard in tears. Phil would have offered apologies but he knew they’d fall flat and there was no time. His shots had bought them maybe a few seconds, but they’d be coming out the door towards them any second, he knew he should’ve stayed behind, should’ve done more, should’ve shrugged off Rita. 

“We have to go” he said to Nancy

“Mary is… he just lost his wife, show some compassion” Nancy snapped and Phil was surprised, she normally was the quieter, more polite one of the group.

“I don’t want him to die, I don’t want you to die, I don’t want Rita, or Larry or his kids to get shot. So we need to move, and then we need to warn the others.”

Nancy shook her head in disgust but none the less gently lifted Ned to his feet, leading him over the fence ringing the yard.

“Where to now” 

“I-I don’t know.” Phil said not meeting her eyes, seems like he’d finally got himself in such a mess he wouldn’t be able to get out. 

“Down by the lake, where the others are. There’s a shed for storage, it can be barricaded from the inside, that’d be helpful right” Ned mumbled, eyes fixed to the ground. 

Ned waited until they were all safe in the warehouse, boxes pushed against the only door, until he confronted Phil. He had grabbed Phil's hand, dragging him into a corner away from the kids. They hadn’t told them what had happened but from the blood on Nancy’s shirt they’d all realised something terrible had happened and were staying quiet as asked. As Ned stood in front of Phil, Phil thought it was the first time he’d ever seen Ned angry. 

“Who the heck are you? ‘Cause you’re obviously not prohibition officers.”

“I, Ned I am so-”

“No. Don’t apologise, explain. Explain why my wife- why Mary is…”

“We weren’t undercover, we all work at a speakeasy, but there was a raid and I knew you’d let us stay. It was a matter of survival. I had to. They must have found my jacket on the train, it had tickets and identification and receipts that linked me to the speakeasy and to here. An apology isn't what you need now so let me show you how sorry I am."

He’d realised what he had to do on the walk over. It only made sense. He pulled out his cigarette case, taking one out and lighting it before he went over to Rita. 

“I need you to turn me in”

“Phil?”

“I saw a poster with my face on it when we came down here, no one else's. So they’re just looking for me, big reward on it too. So turn me in, use half the money to escape, give the other half to Ned”

“You know they’ll kill you, Phil? The Sheriff is definitely working for them, you’ll get handed right over to them”

“I know.” Phil said taking a long drag on his cigarette, unsure what was taking so long. The logic seemed simple to him. 

“I can’t let you do this-”

“It’s all my fault. Mary is- these kids lost their mother. Because of me.”

“We're all to blame, we all stayed with them, none of us told them the truth”

“You wanted to. Even if you share the blame, I have too much blood on my hands. You asked me back before this started what I was trying to prove, I guess that I’m not a coward. I was in France, that’s another place where having a confident personality is helpful. It’s useful when sending kids as young as Jamie- hell probably a few as young as Jack who lied about their ages, to their deaths. There was a charge one day, bad one, first time I saw a friend of mine get gunned down right next to me. Next day I wasn’t doing too well. I was meant to have their backs. I was a coward and I was the only one out of my squad who made it out alive. See this as me having your backs”

“Phil don’t be ridiculous. Those deaths weren’t your fault. Heroic actions don’t help people, not in the long term. You find a way out of here, and we find a new way to make money and then you can send money to Ned. Even then that won’t make his pain go away, but neither will your death.”

“Look, if you won’t do it I’ll ask Nancy or Larry to, or Ned, pretty sure he’d love to do it”

“Really, Phil? You think this is the best plan. I didn’t take you for a quitter”

“I- okay. Fine. Take this” He said pulling out the cigarette case again “It’s silver. Should get us enough money to travel out of here, after that I don’t know” 

Larry and Nancy had been watching them intently and at some point had moved closer to hear their conversation and at that admission Nancy spoke up.  
“Will this help” she said, taking off her necklace on which hung an engagement ring. “My fiance never took it back, couldn’t even bare to look at me.”

“I don’t feel right taking your ring” Phil said shaking his head 

“Why not, I’m sure that case had significance, this ring does to and if we are moving on and starting anew it seems right I get rid of one of the few things I have from before.” Nancy replied, pressing the ring into Phil's hand. 

“This should help too” Larry said, unclasping the watch around his wrist. 

Phil took it but then immediately started to hand it back when he saw the engravement on the back, proclaiming it was from Larrys father to him.

“I know you don’t think I have a moral compass but I can’t take this.”

“Why not? He was never proud of me, not even when I was one of the select few allowed to photograph the war, back then I was a hero. He’s probably rolling in his grave right now seeing what I’ve become, he always wanted me to be better, didn’t matter what I wanted. Take it, I’ve been looking for an excuse to get rid of it”

“Thank you" Phil said, unable to believe that these people were willing to do that much for him. "Okay, you guys go ask Ned where we’d find someone who’d give us a fair price, there’s got to be a pawnshop or something in this backwater town.”

“Do you really hate it that much?” Rita asked as the other two walked off. 

“Absolutely. Nothing happens here, everyone knows everyone. We’ve been here two weeks, I can name at least half the population and I do my best not to deal with them.”

“What’s bad about that, it’s cozy”

“Mind numbingly boring and clingy i think are the words you meant to say. I’m just glad we aren’t here in February.” At Ritas confused look he continued with his rant “Groundhog day, that stupid superstition that a magical groundhog is better at predicting the weather than science, it’s a huge thing here, massive. We would’ve been surrounded by idiots, well more than we already are”

“It sounds fun, Phil, loosen up” She said, throwing his old command back at him with a smile. 

Larry and Nancy returned to the warehouse with a fair amount of cash and Phil stood awkwardly to the side as they said their goodbyes to Ned and his kids, feeling that it was not his place to say goodbye, they wanted nothing to do with him. 

“Okay, they’re probably still looking for us. But I shot two of their men, so they’re definitely looking for me. So we split up, I go out first, make sure they send the bulk of their men toward me. You guys leave five- no two I’m good but I’m not that good, minutes after I do. Get on the first train leaving this goddam town, no matter if I’m there or not. Do you understand”

“Phil. I thought you were going to come with us.” Rita said with a frown

“I am, I’ll meet you at the station”

“No matter what you think, I’m not stupid”

“I know you’re not. You’re incredibly smart and kind and attractive-”

“Phil!”

“So you shouldn't have to pay for my mistakes. I’m not quitting, I’m not a quitter. I’m getting my team out, at any cost.”

“Not this cost. We go as a group. If it makes you feel better you can take up the rear, with your gun, it’ll provide us some defence. But for the most part we do this without a need for a distraction.” She looked down at Larry watch “In fifteen minutes evening mass starts. If we leave in a few minutes we should be able to blend into the crowd of people going to church. Then we can bank that at least some of the men will be at mass, meaning we should be able to get out of here without anyone being an idiot and thinking a heroic sacrifice is needed.” 

For the second time in as many weeks Phil sat on a train going to a new town and a new life. He leant against the window even though there was nothing exciting to look at, the train having not departed from the station. It didn't matter, he wasn't really seeing it anyway, lost in his memories. Rita sat down opposite him and gently cleared her throat bringing him back to the present. 

“We need to talk”

“What did I do now” Phil said, knowing where the conversation was probably going but not wanting to make it easy for Rita at all. 

“You tried to get yourself killed not once but twice in one day. Have you talked to anyone about your experiences in the war”

“I don’t need to, i didn’t come back like one of those broken men with shell shock. I'm as good as I can be, there’s no need for me to sit and talk about my feelings and it’s safer not to. Last time I tried to really get in touch with them good men died”

“You’re not in France anymore. Having feelings, being affected by seeing people die is not a bad thing. You have me, you have Larry and Nancy. Look I won’t force you to talk to us all the time but it might help if you lowered your guard a bit. We’ve been running for our lives for two weeks, you’d think that would make us close enough to call each other friends?”

As the train pulled out of the station Rita looked up at him with a slight grin. “I’ll miss this place. We should all return in ten years or so, in February, I’ve heard it's the best time to visit then. Very festive.”

Phil shook his head and laughed, relaxing for the first time in years. He probably wouldn’t of chosen his uptight rookie partner, the snarky bartender and a gorgeous dancer as his group of friends but if he was honest they’d all done more for him than any of the others friends he’d made since the war and the idea of actually sharing bits about himself with people and having people who understood him was a comforting thought and if a part of his brain screamed that he was going to get them all killed Ritas smile helped quiet it long enough for him to enjoy the moment.


End file.
